1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a touch sensing apparatus and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch screens have been used in a variety of devices including mobile phones and smartphones. Touch screens may be classified as resistive, capacitive, ultrasonic, and infrared according the way they operate. Capacitive touchscreens have excellent durability and long life, and also supports multi-touch functioning.
A capacitive touch screen detects the position of a touch (e.g., the finger of a user) based on a change in capacitance. Some touch screens can detect sliding inputs. However, capacitive touch screens cannot detect a change in capacitance (and thus a touch) caused by a stylus pen. Thus, electro-magnetic resonance (EMR) sensor pads have been installed in touch screen in order to detect touches from an EMR stylus pens.